millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
Meelo Evaru Koteeswarudu (2014 season)
This is the first season of Meelo Evaru Koteeswarudu, Indian version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. It's hosted by Akkineni Nagarjuna. This season the show was attended by clock: to answer the questions 1-5 the contestant has 45 seconds, on questions 6-11 he has 60 seconds, and from 11th to 15th questions the clock was absent. In this season celebrities Chiru, Rana Dagguabati, Vidya Balan, Kajal Agarwal, Vishal Krishnan, Sunil, Charmi Kaur, Laxmi Manchu, Allari Naresh, Naga Chaitanya, Shriya Saran, Swathi Reddy, Amala Akkineni, Suma, Jhansi and Allu Aravind as guests appeared. Lifelines In this season three lifelines used: * 50:50 * Phone-a-Friend * Audience Poll Episodes * Episode 1 (9th June 2014) Amala Akkineni (?) Allu Aravind (?) Ashok Utkar (Rs. 640,000) * Episode 2 (10th June 2014) Naga Chaitanya (?) Sravan Kumar (Rs. 320,000) Sai Sri (Rs. 10,000) * Episode 3 (11th June 2014) Mr. Raja Rao (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 1,250,000) * Episode 4 (12th June 2014) Krishna Prasad (Rs. 1,250,000) Subba Lakshmi (continued) * Episode 5 (16th June 2014) Subba Lakshmi (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 640,000) Kolla Bhavani (Rs. 40,000) * Episode 6 (17th June 2014) Sushma Soma (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs 80,000) * Episode 7 (18th June 2014) Mr. Venkatesh (Rs. 640,000) * Episode 8 (19th June 2014) Anoop Rubens (?) Ambika (Rs. 40,000) Sujatha Rani (Rs. 320,000, continued) * Episode 9 (23rd June 2014) Allari Naresh (?) Sujatha Rani (Rs. 320,000) Venkateswarulu (Rs. 320,000) * Episode 10 (24th June 2014) Mohammad Rameez (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 2,500,000) * Episode 11 (25th June 2014) Shreya (?) Ramesh Kumar (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 80,000) Uma Maheswari (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 640,000) * Episode 12 (26th June 2014) Haritha (Rs. 10,000 - lost on 320,000) Shreya (Rs. 0 - lost on Rs. 10,000) Sai Naresh (Rs. 10,000, continued) * Episode - (30th June 2014) - Celebrity Special) Vidya Balan (?) * Episode 13 (1st July 2014) Sai Naresh (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 40,000) Lakshmi Prasanna (Rs. 160,000) Uday Lakshmi (Rs. 10,000, continued) * Episode 14 (2nd July 2014) Uday Lakshmi (Rs. 80,000) Venu Gopal (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 160,000) Bindu Madhav (Rs. 20,000, continued) * Episode 15 (3rd July 2014) Bindu Madhav (Rs. 640,000) Shankar Narayana (Rs. 80,000, continued) * Episode 16 (6th July 2014) Shankar Narayana (Rs. 640,000) Ganesh Kuppala (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 320,000) * Episode 17 (7th July 2014) Bharath Reddy (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 1,250,000) * Episode 18 (8th July 2014) Gopichand Annam (Rs. 640,000) Madhulika (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 40,000) * Episode 19 (9th July 2014) Kalyani (Rs. 80,000) Srilatha (continued) * Episode 20 (10th July 2014) Srilatha (Rs. 10,000) Sharida (Rs. 640,000) * Episode 21 (13th July 2014) - Celebrity Special Shoba Rani (Rs. 0) Suma and Jhansi (Rs. ?) * Episode 22 (14th July 2014) Sandeep Kiran (Rs. 160,000) P. Jyothi (Rs. 10,000, continued) * Episode 23 (15th July 2014) P. Jyothi (Rs. 160,000) Jhansi (?) Chittiyala Ravi (Rs. 80,000) Himaja (Rs. 10,000, continued) * Episode 24 (16th July 2014) Himaja (Rs. 80,000) Sushma (Rs. 1,250,000, continued) * Episode 25 (17th July 2014) Sushma (Rs. 1,250,000) Charmi Kaur (?) Srirama Subhramanyam (Rs. 80,000) * Episode 26 (20th July 2014) Shravya Lakshmi (?) Laxmi Manchu (Rs. 80,000, continued) * Episode 27 (21st July 2014) Laxmi Manchu (Rs. 640,000) Umakanth (Rs. 320,000, continued) * Episode 28 (22nd July 2014) Umakanth (Rs. 1,250,000) Rajesh (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 640,000) * Episode 29 (23rd July 2014) Sindhura (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 80,000) Shiva Krishna (Rs. 80,000, continued) * Episode 30 (24th July 2014) Shiva Krishna (Rs. 1,250,000) Sri Harika (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 40,000) * Episode 31 (27th July 2014) - Celebrity Special Kajal Agarwal (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 160,000) * Episode 32 (28th July 2014) K. Eshwar (Rs. 160,000) Mohini Devi (Rs. 10,000, continued) * Episode 33 (29th July 2014) Mohini Devi (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 80,000) Srilatha (Rs. 160,000) Krathi Kumar (Rs. 10,000, continued) * Episode 34 (30th July 2014) Krathi Kumar (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 80,000) Parameshwar (Rs. 0 - lost on Rs. 10,000) K.A.M. Gangaraju (Rs. 40,000, continued) * Episode 35 (31st July 2014) K.A.M. Gangaraju (?) Rana Daggubati (?) * Episode 36 (3rd August 2014) - Celebrity Special Shakeela Devi (?) Sunil (?) Shriya Saran (?) * Episode 37 (4th August 2014) Narasimha Raghuram (?) * Episode 38 (5th August 2014) Anjaneya (?) Rekha (continued) * Episode 39 (6th August 2014) Rekha (?) K. Viswanatham (?) * Episode 40 (7th August 2014) Chiranjeevi (?) Rana Dagguabati (?) Chiru (?) * Episode 41 (14th August 2014) - Umakanth Special * Episode 42 (14th August 2014) - Celebrity Special Trivia * On 36th episode, Chiranjeevi appeared, future Meelo Evaru Koteeswarudu host. Sources * Umakanth Won Rs 50 Lakhs On Nagarjuna's Meelo Evaru Koteeswarudu? * About all celebrities of season 1 (in English) Category:Indian Series